fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kūkan Soga
| kanji = | romanji = | titles = | story = | image = | birthdate = | age = | race = Human | gender = Male | height = 6'6 | weight = 220 | hair color = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = | occupation = | base of operations = | teams = | status = | family =Koma Soga~Father Azume Soga~Mother Kaname Soga~Brother Iname Soga~Brother | partners = | previous partners = | alignement = | curse = | magic = Avatar Magic Phoenix Soul | equipment = }} Kūkan Soga (空間魔神) is a Dark Mage and a member of Black Hand. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess: Lightning Demon Soul: A that once belonged to his older brother, Kaname Soga. That is born from the depts of Kaname's very soul. By channeling the power of this soul though his body, he is able to produce powerful currents of lightning. Upon channeling the magic through his body, he undergoes a physical change. This lightning varies in color, however it is usually white in color. In his early years, he taught this magic to an individual giving birth to a new magic. Despite being a power born to him, he rarely uses it. Stating that it reminds him of a negative time in his life. *'Thunder Calling': *'Electrokinetic Impact': * * Phoenix Soul - Blazing Light Diamond Magic: is a unique type of magic developed by Kūkan upon learning the Phoenix Soul magic and merging the essences of the Phoenixes Adamantia and Tenahaziel. :Fire Magic: is a Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. Using this Magic Tena can release fire from its body and manipulate it. It can also change the properties such as heat, smell, and taste of his flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them through sure force of will. :*'Phoenix Fire Scream': a smiple jutsu, where Kūkan will release a massive fire infused scream. It is often used as a scare tatic, but is able to do a small amount of damage. :*'Rising Phoenix': Kūkan will coat himself in flames created by Tena, he will then charge at the opponent and knock them into the air. He will then release a massive burst that toward the airborne target in the shape of a phoenix. :*'Infernal Burning Phoenix Burst': Is one of Kūkan's more widespread destruction techniques. With in a given moment. A wave of black flames is released that rages forwards while at the same time flames burst upwards from below the surface as the fire is traveling. The further the fire travels, the higher the flames will go and the wider they will be, making the scope of the technique. The momentum of the raging flames can be used in an offensive way, however they don't really travel at a tremendous pace and can be dodged reasonably simple. What this technique makes so useful is that it has a wide range and can set parts of the battlefield ablaze, transforming it into an inferno. This inferno causes the temperature to rise all around the battlefield, resulting in already existing water sources, that were on the path or near the attack, to be evaporated (whether it be natural or custom made). Hereby using common sense it isn't going to evaporate water sources that are ten times larger than the technique. :Light Magic: is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of light. This Magic utilizes the Light Element. Tena can release light from his body and manipulate it into a shield or blast. :*'Phoenix Light': is a simple technique in which Kūkan while light up his body or parts of it. This is often used to blind an opponent or light the way down a path. :Diamond Crystallization Magic: is a unique magic Kūkan created using the essence magic and knowledge learned from and Adamantia. Like it name states, it allows him to crystalize magical and and non-organic substances. This is often used to capture creatures, and people to study. Trivia Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Characters